Paris School of Fashion
The Paris School of Fashion is a school located in the city of Paris and is exclusively shown in World of Winx. Overview The Paris School of Fashion seems to be a prestigious school centered around helping young individuals grow and cultivate their natural talents concerning all things fashion. The school itself is rather well known, as Stella, an aspiring fashion designer, was absolutely ecstatic once the Winx's Dreamix Vision led them there and everyone on WOW was aware of it. The party that was held to kickstart the Parisian Fashion Week was also held there. As for the building, it is rather large and ornate—almost like a castle—with many trimmed hedges surrounding it and the large fountain that sits just outside of its entrance. Not much is known about the school's staff or even its owner or principal. Only one teacher has been seen but she remains unnamed. It also seems to allow young teens and adults to work there as Nadine seems to work at the School as an assistant or an intern, and this can be proven by Nadine explicitly stating that she had never attended any sort of fashion or modeling school in the episode "The Fashion Week." World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Stylist Wanted" the school is seen as the Winx's Dreamix Vision leads them there. When the girls arrive at the fashion school, they are surprised and amazed by the school's decor, but Stella is the most excited out of all of them, as she ecstatically takes on all of the various designs to the point of embarrassing her friends. Unfortunately, danger looms nearby as the Crocodile Man is hiding in one of the hedges in front of the school, lying in wait. A short while later, Nadine passes by the Winx and Bloom takes notice of how she seems to have a natural model walk, but she is interrupted by Stella, who believes that the talent they are looking for is just beyond the door across from them. The girls soon enter the room to find Sophie at work with her teacher nearby. Once her teacher leaves, Stella tries to take a photo of Sophie's design, only to be stopped by the enraged designer. Stella apologizes, formally introduces herself and the Winx, and tries to convince Sophie to be on WOW, but Sophie tries to shake Stella off at every turn. This eventually leads to the two engaging in the Couture Challenge where, if Stella wins, Sophie has to be on WOW and, if Sophie wins, Stella and the Winx have to leave her be. During the Challenge, Sophie soon comes to respect Stella and the two bond as Sophie agrees to be on the show, however, she still is not confident in her design choices. That is until Stella tells her to have fun designing, that way she can design the "dress of her dreams" and Sophie follows through with Stella's advice, resulting in her Made In Paris line of clothes that she later has the Winx model for a fashion show later that night. In "The Fashion Week," the Winx sneak into the Paris School of Fashion in the middle of the night to monitor an imposter who has taken on Sophie's appearance as the real Sophie was taken into the World of Dreams during their latest confrontation with the Crocodile Man. The six fairies sneak into the Parisian Fashion Week Party and scout out the area, following the Sophie Double all through the room while trying not to arouse suspicion. Bloom is able to corner the Sophie Double until she reveals her true form as a Shadow Monster and attacks. Bloom is able to dodge her attacks but falls onto an incoming cake and becomes a city-wide laughingstock known as "Cake Girl." The next day, the Winx compile all of the information they know about Sophie's predicament and conclude that the Shadow Monster disguising itself as Sophie is targeting another talent that attends the Paris School of Fashion. Thus, the Winx return to the school, where Bloom, Stella, and Tecna convince Nadine to model on WOW. Bloom and Stella then spend the whole day with Nadine, boosting her confidence until she finally models her chandelier dress naturally and gracefully. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Sophie Double had been watching them the whole time. Later that day, the girls rush out of the Paris School of Fashion when Nadine is called up to the Eiffel Tower by "Sophie." |-|Season 2= In "Fashion School Thrills," the school is seen as the Winx have been led there by a clue Stella found in Matt's flat through the use of her newest Onyrix Power. Stella, Tecna, and Aisha get into a bit of a squabble just outside the school but it does not last long, and the three of them soon enter the school with the hopes of finally finding Matt, Peter Pan's son. While in the main hall, Stella helps out a few students with their personal problems and receives praise for her people skills until Aisha doubts Stella's belief of being capable of figuring out a person's internal struggles by just looking at their faces. She then storms off to another part of the school and reunites with her old clients and friends, Sophie and Nadine, while Tecna and Aisha continue their search for Matt. As Stella learns more of Matt's terrible reputation from Nadine and Sophie, Tecna and Aisha witness him boss around his actors and stagehands, making ludicrous demands and sporadically making changes. The two fairies watch this disaster unfold until everyone in the room is swallowed up by mysterious black voids, with them quickly being engulfed as well. Stella quickly finds herself alone desperately searching for her friends until she is confronted by her Nemesis, Obscura. She is then tormented by Obscura, as her Nemesis forces her to relive her childhood bullying and experience earlier moments of the day in a much more negative light where everyone she comes into contact with despise her. Eventually, Stella is able to overcome Obscura's illusions, defeat her and regroups with Aisha and Tecna, who are returned to their positions just before Obscura's attack along with Matt and all the other students. While Stella apologizes to her two friends and informs them of her Nemesis's defeat, they lose sight of Matt. It turns out that he wandered off to another part of the school building to polish his camera lens by an open window, one where a mysterious man in a coat and bandana knocks him out and attempts to leave without getting caught. Luckily, Stella, Aisha and Tecna catch sight of the kidnapper just before he leaps out the window and the three of them promptly suit up and pursue the man to rescue Matt. Known Students *Matt Barrie *Sophie Known Staff *Nadine *Sophie's Teacher Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Schools Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Paris